Secrets &Lies
by DeshayForever
Summary: Regina and Robin's love is epic, an everlasting love. Not even an engagement can keep them apart., find out what happens at the family cabin when Regina follows Robins brother, Graham, up to the family cabin for Christmas. (Rated M for smut, language, &Weed) (I'm still bad at summaries) (Got inspired to write this by reading the first paragraph in 'The Wrong Brother')


_"You hit me head on, got me weak in my knees_

 _Yeah, something inside me's changed_

 _I was so much younger yesterday, aye_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

 _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo_

 _By the way, right away, you do things to my body_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you"_

 _ **Authors Note : Rated M for language and a shit ton of smut. Angst, passion and love ahead. You've been warned.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own ouat, or their characters. All my mistakes are my own. If you don't like it, feel free to review and let me know what you didn't like. Any feed back is welcome. If you love it, GREAT! Review and let me know what you loved! :) **_

"Graham, let me get down." She smiles, she loves it when he's passionate. Spontaneous, she bites her lip as he stands between her legs. His hands on her bare waist, her button up shirt open and pushed down to her elbows. She's sitting on the counter top while he kisses her neck. To be fair, it's her own fault. This is what she gets for only wearing her button up silk top and a pair of her black lace panties cooking. Dancing to Sexy Lady, that didn't help. Now that she thinks about it, she knew what she was doing.

She smirks and he kisses it away, he's got his zipper down. Her legs wrapped around him and hooked at his lower back. Her head rolls back as he starts kissing her neck when the phone rings, "Let it ring." Regina whispers as she runs her hand through his hair. He moans a little, "Let it ring" he smiles, scrunching up his nose. _Oh, no._ Regina thinks. They never have sex anymore. He's about to make some excuse as to why he needs to answer the phone. She sighs as she sees him shake his head "No, I should answer it, it could be important." he pauses and Regina drops her hands to hold onto the edge of the counter. _Go on Graham, tell me about why you need to answer that damned phone._ Regina thinks and he continues,

"We're waiting on the call from David for the house renovation." He sighs and Regina unhooks her legs from hims waist. It's always something. _That fucking call could've waited. We already know were not moving for at least another year. What are they going to say that he hasn't already told us? They need more time?_! Regina rolls her eyes as Graham goes to answer the phone smiling. "Hello?" He greets whoever is on the phone. Regina wants to jump off the counter and walk away. She feels so unloved.

He hears crying. It's his mother, "Mom?" He's worried now and Regina's brow knits together. _So it's important this time_ she thinks then rushes over to him, buttoning up her shirt. Regina hears him say "How long has he known?" Regina place's her hand on Graham's shoulder, mouths "Everything okay?" And he ignores her, continuing to talk to his mother and Regina sighs. "Do you need Regina and I to fly out?" _That's okay, Graham. Just offer up my time. Time that I don't have._ She feels horrible for thinking that. Something's obviously wrong.

He hangs up the phone, looking broken. "My dad found a mass, the doctors are worried it could be a Cancer. They're going to do a biopsy on it." He starts _Maybe he will go without me?... I'm a horrible person._ Regina pulls him into a hug and holds him. _What happened to us? When did I start resenting him?_ "I can't lose my dad Regina, not when there's so much I've yet to do with him!" _Yeah, make it about you when your dad is the one dying. Typical._ He's crying now. Regina wants to comfort him, pats his back, tries to hold him. Tries to think of when she stopped caring.

 _I love him, and I hate him. While he's in pain about his dad, whom he isn't even close with, dying i'm thinking about where i went wrong. He makes me feel heartless. I should want to comfort him, i've never been good with people crying. But it's suppose to be different with him. I'm suppose to want to to make him feel better._ "When are they doing it?" She questions, hopping that getting him to talk to her will help.

"Tomorrow." He states and she is taken aback. _How'd they manage that? She knows that his family is blessed with money... But to just find it and then the next day have a scheduled appointment for the_ biopsy. She looks up at him confused" So soon?" She questions and he pulls back to look at her. "They didn't want to tell me that he was sick until they knew for a fact that it was cancer." _Typical, protecting and sheltering baby Graham._ "But my dad wanted me to know, he felt like he was lying to me. They still kept it from me for a week." _Oh, pity you. Poor Graham. I can't believe I just thought that. His dad is dying!_

Regina uses the pad of her thumb to wipe tears from his eyes. "I'm sure he's going to be fine, and if it is cancer I'm here." She smiles, it doesn't quite reach her eyes. _I'm always here. Waiting. Helping. Letting him lean on me. It's always something,_ she kisses him. _If he did care for me, like he claims, he would notice that every time I kiss him, I'm not in it. I don't love him anymore. I care for him, I always will and yes I love him. But not like I use to, I'm not in love with him anymore._

 _But, I can't leave him. He needs me, he always needs me. But needing someone isn't the same as loving them._

The next week as he waited near a phone at all times, he wanted to hear if his father would live to see his first born kid. Second grandchild, Regina was having to constantly reassuring him. Telling him that his father would survive _I hate you._ she thought, and then hated herself for thinking it. _Why are you so needy?! I sometimes forget why I even started dating you!_ She wants to scream at him, let him know that she not in it anymore. she knows his dad will be fine. Finally when the call came through the next week Graham could breathe a sigh of relief. His father didn't have cancer, a tumor yes, but benign.

"I told you he would be fine!" She fakes a smile. "I'm glad he is. But with the scare, my mother wants us to all have a family get away for christmas. She wants to leave next week and stay until New Years." Regina's eyes go wide "You'll be gone for a little over two weeks!" _Yes, go, leave! Two weeks of not having to hold your damn hand!_ , this would be their first Christmas together with her parent involved. _Thank God I got out of letting you meet my dad and sister. I can't handle you making everything my sister says about you!_ Neither one has met the others parents yet. This was a big step, and Regina's glad they don't have to take it.

They'd both agreed to meet Regina's family first. Her sister and her dad, Regina's mother died when she was 5. "I know which is why I told my mom I couldn't go,-" _Son of a bitch!_ Regina thinks "I was spending Christmas with you." _Although sweet, I knows thats not the reason. You just don't want me alone to meet someone . YOU KNOW I'M UNHAPPY YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING CARE!_ Regina thinks. "No, you should go. You can meet my parents anytime." She lies "This is important, your mom wants her kids with her while you all appreciate your dad." Regina tries to convince him, Graham smiles "Go with me." He asked, Regina's eyes go wide _Fuck you, Graham! You know i can't just say no. Ugh!_ "I don't know, Graham, isn't your family cabin secluded? You told me every time you go it gets snowed in and you can't leave." She winces _I can not be stuck with him for over two weeks straight! I just can't!_

"No offense, Graham. But I don't know how I feel about meeting your family then spending a little over two weeks with them." she lies, she wouldn't care to meet his family she just doesn't want it to be him! She doesn't want him. "I've never met them, well I met ruby and her wife but it was a horrible meeting. I was hormonal that weekend, I screamed at you because you left your shoes on the stairs..." She winces. _The one time I lose my shit on Graham, his sisters are there to see it._ "I'm almost positive your family doesn't like me." He chuckles _He loves it, bastard!_ "It's not funny, Graham!"

He smiles "They don't hate you! They don't know you, please go with me. Be my support system." _I'M ALWAYS YOUR FUCKING SUPPORT SYSTEM! she thinks,_ He takes her hand in his. "It'd be the perfect time to announce our engagement!" _Ugh, you mean the one you guilted me into?_ She looks down "Okay, but, I want you to promise me that if something's happen we can leave. Or you'll take my side." She states and she knows it wont happen that way. This is going to be the worst vacation ever. His family is going to belittle her, and he will let them. She knows it. "Only if you're right." She laughs coldly, _there it is._ she thinks and rolls her eye "Whatever, I'm always right." she snaps, He narrows his eyes smiling.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Regina of course had to give notice that she was leaving on pretty short notice. _What Graham wants, Graham gets._ That didn't go over well with her boss, but she was given the time off anyways. Graham got the time off as well, his boss being more understanding of his situation. "I don't know what to bring or how much to bring." she's annoyed Graham just laughs "Dress warm, and bring some extra sexy clothes for just me and you." He winks _Oh, yeah, because we're so going to have sex._ she huffs "Graham, I'm serious! I want to take some casual clothes. Like scarf's, leggings, my cashmere sweaters, fur boots." She smiles thinking about her outfits. she loves fashion. So warm, but cute! She knows it's going to be so cold up there! "Yeah, bring that." Graham shrugs, not really caring.

"It's freezing." He states as he grabs his heavy jacket. "Don't forget your tampons." He reminds her, he knows she's going to start soon. _Stop keeping up with my period! I'm never having your baby!_ She thinks, wanting to scream at him. They have been together for two years. Regina smiles fakely "Thank you!" She runs to the bathroom grabbing them and comes back. "I almost forgot." _I need my birth control._ She laughs, he thinks she quit taking the pill. She zips up her luggage, as does he, and they head outside and load up in the mustang "I have to admit I am pretty excited." _I've never been to a cabin before, maybe this is exactly what we need. Maybe i can love him again. S_ he hopes, smiling widely "But also very nervous." She winces _What if we can't be fixed? What if I never get that passionate, hot, selfless love..._

"I wonder when they will get here?" Cora wonders. Her husband is sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. "I'm not sure, Robin said his flight was delayed. Ruby and Belle are riding up together with Anastasia, Rob, and Dori. Graham is driving up with Regina, so the girls should be here first." He rationalizes it. Cora glances at him, she chuckles "How do you think Regina is?" She wonders out loud. "I'd imagine wonderful, our son is dating her. He must see something in her." He states "Yes but Ruby said she was... A lot." She scrunched up her nose. she worries that this Regina is a stuck up bitch. She only wants the best for her son.

"Ruby did say that..." he agrees, then continues "But ruby also said Dori was a stuck up ass sucking bitch. And now they're married." He points out. "That is true." Cora chuckles. She walks to the couch, sitting down. "I just wants what's best for my son." She states then she hears a car pulling up. She jumps up and rushes to the door, a black SUV pulls up. "Ruby and the girls are here. And rob..." She chuckles. She loves rob, she does. He's been in the family for a year now...But... He is a lot older than her daughter, by 9 years. Her daughter just turned 19, he's 28. They've been married a year. She wants kids but he's not so sure he wants to go through that again, considering he already has 2.

Belle is her youngest daughter. Ruby is her oldest daughter, 21, She's married to Dorthy . They have a daughter, Anastasia. Ruby had her when she was 16. Then Graham is 22, Robin is 25. She wanted her kids close in age so they would stay close. When she found out she was pregnant with Robin she was just 18, young age to start a family. But times were different then. She was in love. She was terrified of have a baby alone, she had no one. When she got pregnant she had just moved to the city, dreams of running the business world. Everyone doing her bidding, but that soon changed after a one night stand. After just one night of partying her life was turned upside down. She never caught his last name, it was a wild night. So she couldn't track him down to see what he was, or if he would even be interested in their child.

Robin was two years old when she Frank. The sweetest man she'd ever know. But, Frank didn't mind. She had let him know up front she had a kid, and when he took Cora out to the movies, Robin got to go. It was hard for her to give up on her dream, but she couldn't very well have a great career and be with her son all the time. So she decided she would come back to her dream. But as it seems fate had a different plan. The first time she slept with Frank she got pregnant, she was petrified he would leave her. The day she told him he would be a father was the best day of his life.

They had been dating for about 4 months, he stood by her, even when she was crazy with hormones. Then two years later they had their first daughter. Another two years and out popped another daughter. Two daughters and two sons, they were as happy as can be. "Mom, can you please get Anastasia out of the car!" Ruby said, exhausted. Cora smiles "Of course I'll get my grand-baby. Why didn't Neal, Mulan, or Mary come up?" She questions as Anastasia jumps into her arms smiling. "They can't get flights out here, they're all sold, so they are going to come up after New Years." Belle jumps in, Ruby is holding her head. "Sweetie go upstairs and lay down, rest up. I'll wake you when dinners done." Poor thing, she's so tired. Anastasia is going through a phase, she wants only Dorthy to tuck her in or she wont go to sleep.

Dorthy doesn't get off work until 10. So Ruby is wrestling with her 5 year old to go to sleep and she crying wanting mama. Dorthy tries to just call and tell her good night but thats not good enough. They're trying to break her from it, but they're having a hard time. Ruby looks at her mother and smiles "No, I'm fine." Cora gives her a stern look "Just take a little nap, i can watch my grandchild for two hours and she'll be fine!" Cora states and Ruby laughs "I know, mom." She pauses, looks to Dorthy "Is that okay with you, baby?" Dorthy smiles and kisses her "Of course!"

A couple of hours passed and finally Regina and Graham arrive. "Mom, dad!" He smiles as he gets out of the car Regina takes a deep breath _This is going to be a long two weeks._ Graham hugs his mother and father. Then he turns to Regina, his hand on her shoulder. "This is Regina, Regina this is my mom Cora-" he point to his mother "-and my father Frank." He smiles as he points to his dad. Regina smiles _They seem nice._ she extends her hand, after shaking both their hands she smiles and says "It's nice to meet you both."

"Well lets head inside, It's freezing out here." Cora smiles and places her hand on Regina's back leading her inside. Regina is awkward, she doesn't know what to do so she just stands there and holds her bag. Belle walks up to her "I love your boots!" She exclaims "Where did you get them?" She smiles and Regina smiles _Maybe this trip wont be so bad._ "A little vintage store in Cali." She looks down at her shoes "Have you ever been to California?" She questions and Belle's smile falters "Sadly no, Rob doesn't want to go. Said its too dangerous, i can't have a baby or adventures, isn't that right sweety?" She teases "No wife of my will have fun, nor be happy!" He jokes back and Regina laughs

She goes to sit beside Graham, plopping down right beside him. His hand goes to rest on her knee and she smiles. _Maybe this is exactly what we needed. Time away._ "What do you think of my sister? She's very happy." He chuckles and Regina nods "She is, I like her." Graham kisses her cheek and Regina lets him "Regina, Sweety, will you help me in the kitchen?" Cora yells from the kitchen door and Regina gets nervous. _Oh, God. Here comes 'the talk'. The 'How many men have you slept with?' 'Where did you go to school?' 'How many children do i want' 'Are Graham and i trying?'. I don't know if i'm ready..._ She bites her lip and stands up.

Heading towards the kitchen she thinks about how it would feel to actually love a man then meet his parents. _Oh, no, what if she can tell how i feel about Graham?!_ She worries "Dear, would you grab the bell peppers out of the fridge? I'm making stuffed Bell Peppers tonight. Do you like them?" Regina smiles wide "It's one of my favorite dishes."

When dinner was done Ruby emerged from her bedroom. After slipping into something a bit more comfortable. Robert had helped Cora set the table, and everyone else was at the table. That's when Robin decided to pull up, his truck set up high and there was no muffler on it. Regina looks up wondering who that was, she caught a glimpse of him. He was tall, she could see his dimples from where she sat. Sandy blonde hair, clean well kept beard. He is an attractive man.

 _Who is that?_ she wondered, but before she could do anything Anastasia said "My tummy hurts..." And that was it, she threw up all over Regina. She couldn't move, couldn't believe Grahams niece threw up on her! _Great. Just great._ Ruby jumps up, turning red from embarrassment "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'm so sorry!" She smiles leading her to the first room she can find. "Towels are here, you can use my shampoo, its right there." She points everything out then leaves. She can't believe this, _what the actual fuck?_! She's cover in vomit. She shuts and locks the door, strips down leans over and turns the water on. Checking to see if it's warm, she gets in the shower. Letting the hot water cascade over her and wash the vomit from her skin.

She was sick to her stomach, _Why me?_ she wonders, putting some body wash onto a sponge and scrubbing herself clean. She then moved onto her hair, squirting some shampoo into her hand and massaging her scalp. _Keep positive_ She told herself.

"Robin!" Cora smiles, hugging her son. It's been too long, far too long. "Let me get a look at you." She pulls back to look at him, giving him a once over. he's gotten taller she thinks. Although she coulve forgotten just how tall he was. "It's been too long, I've not seen you since Thanksgiving." Robin chuckles "Sorry, mom, busy. And tired. Would you be okay if I skipped dinner and went straight to bed? I just got off a 12 hour flight and I'm exhausted."

Cora frowns, she really wanted to spend time with him. "You didn't sleep on the plane?" She questions. "Couldn't, I got the typical kid kicking the back of my seat." He rolls his eyes, too annoyed to find the funny side of it. "Oh, boy, I'm sorry." She says and motions for him to head up to his room and sleep. He nods then, kisses her on the head and heads up the stairs.

"Ugh" she huffs as she stands under the hot water. Why her? _Of all people that child could've thrown up on, her mother for one. And she picks me?_ When she finally gets cleaned up she grabs for her towel, a purple stripped towel. So soft, but she wouldn't of went with this pattern. She wraps up in the towel that makes her feel like she in prison, then heads out into the bedroom to grab her bag and get dressed.

It's hot in the house so she grabs her black plush shorts. She reaches in her bag and pulls out her white tank top that says 'Sassy' on the breast along with with some fuzzy pick socks to match the letters on her top. Then she digs deeper into her back to find some underwear.

He's so tired, he just wants to crash, he notices his lights on. _Strange_ he thinks, but he opens the door anyways and what he sees causes him to inhale sharply. A nice round ass stuck up in the air, as she wiggles it back and forth, switching from foot to foot. He can see the water dripping down her legs, the towel hugs her ass. Ending right where her ass does and it makes him want to moan.

Regina turns around "Oh my!" Regina screams a little, embarrassed. Robin smirks, "Who are you?" He raises his eye brow, smirking so that his dimples are showing. "I'm Regina, Graham's girlfriend." She states, _Damn it!_ Robin thought. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Robin." He smiles and walks towards her extending his hand. Regina looks down at his hand then back to the towel she was holding up. "Nice try." _Sassy little thing._ he smirks, picturing him on top of him, riding his hips, he shoots that down quick.

"I wish I was that cleaver, why are you in my room naked?" He raised his eye brow, dear god he was going to hell. All he could think about what what it would feel like to kiss her, what types of sounds she would make when he sucked on her breast. Would she grip is hair, hold him in place or let him travel? He shook the image away. "I was puked on. Ruby showed me to the shower..."

 _Well, that's a boner killer._ he looks away from her, trying not to laugh. "Suddenly, i don't feel tired." He admits looking her up and down, _this is a teenage boys dream. Finding a hot naked woman in their room. My 12 year old self would've already passed out, but I'm a man._ He stands up straight and puffs out his chest. _I've seen many naked women, Then again... none of them look quiet this amazing wet._ "Okay well, you get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs for the family dinner." He smirks and walks away. Regina bites her lip and goes back to looking for her underwear, all the while thinking about how he was looking at her. She knows what he was thinking.

It doesn't take her 10 minutes to get dressed before she's heading downstairs to eat, sitting back down beside Graham she can't help but think about Robin. What would've happened if it was a different situation? What if she wasn't with Graham and met him like that... She bites her lip

 _"Nice towel." He states from behind her and she quickly turns around, "Nice knocking." She throws back and he smiles, her stomach clenches at the sight of those dimples. "What are you doing here?" He questions and Regina raises her eye brow, "Belle invited me." She states and Robin laughs "In my room, naked." He corrects and she laughs "Your room? Ruby said this was her room." She states and Robin smiles "I'm sure."_

 _Regina opens her mouth offended "You think I just ran up to your room because you're sooooo hot." She pokes fun and he licks his lips walking towards her, "No?" he teases, mocking hurt feelings "And here i though you wanted to be in my room, on my bed dripping wet." His voice reeks of sex. She has to admit, that got her. she takes a deep breathe "You're full of yourself." He smiles biting his lip "And you want to be full of me."_

 _She almost laughs "Nice one. How long it take you to come up with that one?" that one was lame he has to admit. "Even the best fall down some times." He flirts and she smiles "Oh, fuck off." He's standing right in front of her now. "Make me." The sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. So she picks one up, she grabs his face and pulls him into a heated kiss, her wet body flush against his. He picks her up, the towel falling to the ground and he tosses her naked wet body onto the bed-_

"Regina, will you pass the garlic bread?" Cora ask smiling and Regina snaps out of her fantasy "Yeah." She smiles, trying not to blush.

"So, I'm confused." Regina states to Graham as they are both getting ready for bed. She's putting lotion on, skin cream, wrinkle cream even tho she's only 22. "About?" Graham ask from the bathroom. "Robin, Robert, Ruby, and Dorothy." She continues "So is ruby married to Robin and having an open affair with Dorothy? Or does Belle have two husbands?" Graham bust out laughing and Regina's face turns red. _Great, make me feel stupid. You're such a great man._ "What? Robins our brother!" He's dying of laughter now.

"You have a brother?!" She doesn't find it funny. How could she not know about his brother? HAd he told her and she just didn't care about his life? She knew about ruby, she knew about belle, but Graham never mentioned he had a brother. "You never mentioned Robin. Two years and you've never told me about Robin." She narrows her eyes. "Yes I have. I'm sure of it." He's not sure, he doesn't talk about his brother, they haven't really talked in years. Not since he and Marion got together.

About 7 years. He's not talked to his brother in 7 years. Seen him yes, talked no. Graham thought Robin was a piece of shit, still does think that, and Robin thought Graham was too far up his own ass to notice anyone but himself. He's too pampered Robin once told the family. "No, you didn't. I remembered when you told me about your family. You never mentioned Robin." She clarifies.

"Oh well, so I didn't tell you I had a brother. So what? He's a piece of shit. He left when he turned 18, met a girl named Marion. They lived together...in London." He says the last part bitter. "He made him a great life, for about 4 years. Then he got bored and cheated on Marion and left her." Regina's eyes go wide. "Wow." Regina shakes her head. Robin can't be that bad. Although she can't really judge him can she? She met him for a total of 5 minutes and in those five minutes he flirted with his brothers girlfriend. Graham shrugs.

"See why I don't claim him?" He flops on the bed a crawls up Regina's body, laying between her legs, his head resting on her stomach looking up at her. "I do see." She smiles fakely, this seems like a sweet moment and she wishes she thought of it as such but she doesn't love him anymore. Not the way she wants to. Not the way she deserves to love a man. She moves hair from his face. Graham gets a shit eating grin on his face and Regina narrows her eyes "What are you about to get into?" He smirks starts kissing his way down, One kiss on the left side of her pelvic bone "You." He lays a kiss to the right side of her pelvic bone.

Regina's face turns red. "Graham! No!" She would, oh god would she, but she can't! "Your mom and dad are in this cabin!" she whisper yells, He shrugs and kisses her inner thigh and she moans, biting her lip. _It's been so long, maybe they wont hear me?_ "So?" He smirks. She bites her lip, "Maybe if we're quiet." He looks up at her, let's his tongue slide through her folds and as she lets out a moan he says

"You can't be quiet. You don't know how." He lays a kiss to her clit. "And I love it." He starts sucking on her clit and she bites her lip to keep from moaning too loud. Puts the pillow over her face when he starts to thrust his tongue into her. "Oh god!" She moans out

This is torture, unfair. He's pouting, he knows, but her moans are just so amazing. All he can hear is her moaning, He wishes for a second that it was him pleasuring her instead of his younger bratty brother. He sets up on his high horse all the time, condemns Robin for cheating. Graham can't judge something he doesn't know. Marion had affairs all the time., it does not excuse his, but he loved her, he didn't want to leave, but he also wasn't happy. Should he of stayed in a loveless marriage?

To Graham, yes. Everything is so black and white, good and evil. That's just not how things work. "ughhhhhhhh" He hears her moan again. This is horrible. He has to drown her out. He grabs his ear buds, plays some music. But he feels like he can still hear them. He knows he can't but god this kills him. As soon as he saw Regina he was attracted to her, and not just sexually. She's snarky and flirty. He knows she knew when he walked in, he could tell by the way she moved her hips, she stayed bent over for just a little bit long so he could get a nice view.

 _She knew I wasn't Graham, she must've saw me get out of my car._ _Hoped it was me who opened the door, and when I didn't start apologizing she knew it was me._ He takes off his ear buds and gets up. Why did his room have to be right beside Graham's and Regina's. "Come on Max. Let's go for a walk." He grabs his dogs leash.

The next morning was pretty awkward, for him. Belle, and Ruby wanted everyone to go into town. Shop a little, say hi to frinds, see what's changed. They haven't been to their cabin in some time. They usually have their holiday get together's at moms and dads house. But Regina was asleep and Graham said that him and her could always go back but he wanted her to rest, she could be pregnant. Robin snarled at that then said he had a work thing he had to do.

Graham rolled his eyes at his brother as everyone else left. Robin had thought everyone left so he stripped down to his boxers, grabbed his pipe, his stash in hand and went to make breakfast for himself. His mother always kept it so hot in that house. He went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, he wanted an Omelet. After he got everything he needed out, he grabbed his tiny little silver tray, his grinder, and his stash.

He loaded a little into the grinder and started to twist the top until he couldn't feel it anymore and it turned with ease. He dumped what he grind up onto that silver little tray, grabbed his joker playing card poured it onto the card and started to fill his bowl. He took one good hit then set down his pipe then proceeded to cook. Half way through copping up some green onions and plump red tomatoes, it's time for another good hit. He thinks _hold it, hold it, hold it_. He can't hold it in any longer and he coughs it out smiling. Now that was a good hit. Then he hears a noise. His brow knitted together because everyone had left.

He shakes it off, probably just being paranoid. He takes one last hit, sets his pipe down and pours the tomatoes, bell peppers, green onions, cheese, mushrooms, spinach, rice and gomasio into the pan and attempts to fold the Omelet. "Wow, that's a strong smell, and I'm not talking about the Omelet." Regina smirks. Robin turns around finger in mouth from licking the cheese off. He swallows hard "Um, I didn't think anyone else was home." He admits. "Nice briefs." She scrunched up her nose, smiles _Shes so adorable..._ he thinks and then walks over to where he was chopping.

She pick up a chopped bell pepper and pops it into her mouth "Well, are you going to share?" She questions, and he raises his eye brow "The Omelet or the weed?" She smirks up at him "Both." Robin smirks, picks up his pipe and hands it to her "I didn't peg one of Daniels girlfriends for the smoking pot type." He inquires "Well, Daniel doesn't know." She takes the pipe from him and takes a hit. God he wants to kiss her, not only is she hot as hell and smokes weed, but she's adorable!

The way she looks when she just wakes up is something he wants to see every morning. His mind travels to waking up to her mouth on him, her hands on him, pulling her up to kiss her and flipping them over, he wonders what types of moans he would get out of her. He wants to hear her scream his name with ecstasy. "That's decent shit." She coughs out "What is it?" She question, it can't be reg. "Northern Lights." He answers and she looks confused. It's the cutest thing he's ever seen too. "I've never heard of that." She states "Really?" She nods "Usually I smoke reg. It gets the job done." She offers up.

"Id eventually like to try Champagne Kush." She chuckles "I just smoke it, Robin. I don't know the different types." Robin smiles as he puts the Omelet onto a plate and cuts it in half. "Some people say that they lose their high when they eat, but I just smoke more if I start to lose it." She nods smiling, _he's adorable_ she thinks, _the way he's explaining things and god is he hot. Those abs, that V_.

She's always found that attractive. Graham doesn't have that defined V. She shouldn't compare, according to Graham he's a piece of shit. But Graham also thinks that smoking weed is wrong, only low life's smoke it. _No worse than drinking, which he does._ She internally rolls her eyes. He's so judgmental. She sits across from him at the table. "So...Did You really cheat on your girlfriend and then abandon her?" She really has no right to ask, but he doesn't seem like a piece of shit. Robin looks up from his plate.

"He fucking said that?!" Regina flinches. She's made him angry. Robin notices he scared her a little "I'm sorry I yelled, I usually don't. It's just when it comes to Graham...he and I...we Don't really get along. He's a goodie two shoes and I'm not. I was with Marion for 4 years, and for the first two years it was great. Then we were fighting all the time. She told me many times she slept with different men, but she still loved me. Wanted to work things out, she wouldn't do it again. Then she would, over and over again. I dealt with her straying for two years then I strayed. I didn't feel loved, I felt alone. This girl was there, and while there is no excuse for cheating... Sometimes there is. Everything isn't always black and white. My little brother is sheltered."

He shrugs and Regina nods "He really is tho, he controls what I wear a lot of the time.-" she starts to mock his voice "Regina! A young woman should not show that much cleavage. Regina woman should not talk that way.-" she rolls her eyes "Its hard sometimes, but I do love him with all my heart." She lies. Robin nods "I'm glad my brother found someone." He states and he means it. But he doesn't believe that she loves him.

"Are you not seeing anyone?" Why did she ask that, probably because she'd be lying if she said she's jealous of who he might be seeing. "Depends what day of the week it is. I don't date, Regina. I sleep around. Another reason my brother hates me. I sometimes think he wants that life but he's afraid to live it." Robin states then realizes who he's talking to "Im sorry, I didn't mean that." Regina looks up from her plate. "No, you're right." She stares, wishing she hadn't just said that.

Robin is quick to reply "I didn't say he was not in love with you. I simply said he wishes he could live the way I do." Regina gets up to put the plate in the sink "Don't we all." There's no harm in flirting. Robin raises his eye brow, bites his lip smiling "I'm going to smoke a little more, you want some?" Regina shoots him a look like 'of course I do, why'd you even ask.' He chuckles "Well then get over here." Regina shakes her head

"Let's go either your room or my room." Robins eyes go wide "A bit forward, Milady." Regina laughs "You wish. I meant to watch TV. I'd offer the living room but I'd be paranoid of Graham walking in and seeing me smoking." Robin nods "I'm sure, I think you're just trying to take advantage of me. Get me alone and vulnerable." He teases "I don't know if i want to go up there with you alone!" He jokes "You could only be so lucky." She really needs to stop flirting.

After a bit of smoking they're watching True Blood, laying on Robin's bed. Regina had never seen it and Robin convinced her to watch. Regina now sees why he loves this show, so much sex in it. _It's basically a soft porn! I'm a little turned on._ She hopes she can control her urges. She bites her lip and adjust. Clenching her thighs together, it's not really the show at all, it's that she's basically watching porn with this hot man that she attracted to. It's getting to her.

 _She wants him so bad, she wants to feel him inside her. She wants his mouth all over her. Before she knows it, he's grabbing her face kissing her. She kisses back, turns so she can straddle him. Starts grinding against his pants. Oh god, this feels amazing. He starts kissing her neck, she lets out a small moan and Robin loves it. "Yes, right there, ahhh." He's sucking on her pulse point. His hand goes down to her plush shorts sliding his hand under her shorts and panties he finds how wet she is, he groans. "You're so wet." He bites his lip and slides one finger through her folds, starts circular motions on her clit._

 _Moving lower to her breast he takes a nipple into his mouth and she lets out a loud moan "Uhhhh, Robin, yes." She throws her head back loving this feeling. She pushes him back and takes off her shirt._ "So what do you think so far?" He questions and Regina snaps out of her daydream. "Oh, um, could we watch something else. Let's go downstairs and see what movies there are..." She smiles awkwardly, desperately needing to get out of this room. He's confused. "Okay, let's go." He stands up and starts down there. "I'll see you down there in a bit. I'm going to take a quick shower." She usually takes showers in the morning, but when she woke up she smelt food and weed. She skipped her shower, but now she needs one. Robin smirks and teases "Are you going to touch yourself?"

Regina's face turns red and decides to make him a blush, put him in the hot seat! "Yes." Robins is taken aback. She's so forward, so hot and he would die to watch this. "That's hot." It's out of his mouth before he can stop it "Join me." Why did she say that? _Take it back! Take it back!_ His head is spinning, did she really just say that "I'd rather watch." Did he really just say that?! _Everything is moving so fast..._ Regina doesn't want to back down, she wants him to watch her so bad. What's the harm? I mean he's not touching her.

"Come on then." She bites her lip and he follows her to the bathroom, watches as she slowly takes off her clothes. She's putting on a show for him, and he's getting really turned on. She's in her bra and panties before he knows it and he wants to cherish this. "Slowly." He tells her and she bites her lip, Smirking. She starts with her strap, pushing it off her shoulder, then the other. She reaches behind herself and undoes her bra.

Slowly she pulls the cups off her breast and smiles as it his the ground. Robin inhales sharply. She's magnificent. Her stomach, toned and flat, her legs so silky, her breast so plump and luscious. She slowly starts to pull her panties down, Robin knows this is wrong. But at this moment he can't bring himself to care. She bends over to turn on the water, stays bent over checking it. He's got a perfect view of her nice round ass, he can even see her woman hood. He wants to be balls deep in her, take her from behind. he wants to hear her scream out in pleasure as he fills her.

He unzips his pants and takes himself into his hand, Regina turns around and licks her lips. _Fuck it._ She thinks and gets on her knees, moves his hands out of the way and smiles up at him. _Oh dear god_ he thinks. She puts her mouth on his hard cock, sets up a rhythm as she goes up and down on his cock. She makes a pop when she releases him, starts giving him a hand job, then goes back to sucking, kissing and licking him.

He doesn't know how much longer he can hold on. He grabs a hand full of her hair and releases himself into her mouth. She swallows it all, stands up and grabs his hand leading him to the shower. As the hot water his her back and he picks her up, she knows she will lose Graham for this. She knows she should stop. _Everything may not be black and white but that doesn't give me the right to stray..._ she thinks but she pushes that away, she's never felt this hot, passionate or well fucked in her life.

He thrust into her, electing a loud scream of pleasure from her. "Robin!" She rocks her hips into him, he starts kissing her neck, her hands in his hair. Her back against the cold tiles, she arches her back when he starts hitting that spot. She moans louder "Fuck me, Robin!" He groans, she's so hot, her breast bouncing with every thrust. She brings one hand down to circle her clit, she bites his shoulder. "Oh god!" She moans. "I'm gonna..." She's close, he can feel her walls tighten around him.

"Let go." He whispers in her ear, and with that she's falling over the edge, waves of pleasure hitting her. He soon follows grunting out her name. He lays her head on his should and her head rest on the tile wall, water hitting her face and breast, her legs still wrapped around him. They try to catch their breath. He pulls out of her and sits her on the ground, holds her as she wobbled a bit. He smirks "That good, huh?"

She breathlessly look up at him "That good." He pulls her flush against him and kisses her "You're perfect." He states and he grabs her ass. He washes her and she washes him, it's something she want's to hold onto forever. Just one moment in time. Thats all she needs, if she has to settle with being needed instead of loved then she deserves to remember how Robin holds her, how he caresses her skin. How he looks up at her when he spreads her legs to wash her. She bites her lip. They both get out and grab towels. She's so happy right now. Still feels the after math of what just happened. She gets dressed and meets him downstairs,

"Graham." She smiles and it over, her moment has passed, back to reality. "Hey, sweetie, just wake up?" He knows she takes showers in the morning "Yeah..." She decides she will not feel guilty. It was only one time, she deserves one time, one moment of love. Robin doesn't love her, she knows that. They just met. But, the way he held her, it was passion. He cared. "I was thinking, maybe you and I could go into town. I could show you around."

He smiles and Regina can't look him in the eyes "Yeah, I'd love that." She lies finally meeting his eyes. _It wasn't wrong, i deserved that._ She tells herself. Robin watches them, he can't help but be jealous. He likes Regina a lot. Of course his brother gets her. He feels like what his brother sees him as. A piece of shit. He slept with his brothers girlfriend! Of all the people he had to be this attracted to, it's her.

After they go shopping Regina and Graham make it home just in time, as a storm hits and the power goes Graham is laying in bed asleep but Regina can't sleep, Robin is on her mind. _Why can't I be happy? Why can Graham be selfish but I can't? It's not fair._ She runs her hand down her face and throws the covers off her herself. Swings her feet off the bed and heads downstairs to get something to snack on.

Halfway down there she runs into Robin, shit. "Regina." He smiles and she doesn't want to look at him, but he grabs her arm gently "Regina..." He says softly "Look at me." Regina finally looks at him "What?" Robins hurt "Don't be hateful." He tells her and she pulls away from him continuing on her way to the kitchen. She flings the fridge door open "How can you be so calm?" She asked angry, she hates him, _Why did he have to come into my life now?! Why couldn't he ran into me in Italy before I met Graham?!_ She looks at the ground trying not to scream at him _You're too late! You took too long! Now i'm stuck! I'm stuck in a loveless relationship._ Robin looks at her "Because, yes you are with my brother. But have you ever made hot passionate love with him like we did?"

"No, and that's the point!" she screams, then wishes she didn't. He flinches "What?" He doesn't understand, "I cheated on him! And I don't even care. I know it's amazing with you, but it's too late. I'm stuck with Graham now." She walks past him. Ignoring everything he says. She grabs a loaf of bread to make a sandwich, wishing he would shut up his positive attitude. _Life's not always butterflies and rainbows._ she quote's maroon five in her head, smiling to herself.

She lays the bread on the counter still ignoring him. He comes up behind her, presses up against her and whispers in her ear "I know you felt something this morning-" his hand that is on her hip moves to her stomach. "You can't ignore me when I know you feel the same way." She let's her head fall back onto him, biting her lower lip wanting him to go more south, craving his touch. "But I'm with your brother, I can't just have an affair." She sighs heavily and he kisses her neck "Life's too short not to. You're not stuck, Regina. Sometime's you can be a little selfish." He pulls at her shorts, she lets him, moaning a little as his fingers graze her womanhood. Her hands on the counter, breathing heavy. She wants him, needs him, inside of her. He unzips his pants, releases his hard member.

Regina moans a little. "How can you not even feel a little bad?" Regina questions, This is this brother were betraying. _He may not like his brother but he loves him._ She repeats in her head, as she pushes her ass against him. "Because, he doesn't deserve you. He takes you for granted. Thinks you will just always be there and he doesn't have to do any work to keep you." And he pushes into her, taking her from behind. She moans, trying not to be too loud. She's only ever once let someone through her back door., and oh God this is so much better. She's heavy breathing, why does this feel so amazing and natural with him. "Faster." She begs. He's like a magnet, he's like coming up for fresh obliges, picking up the pace.

She moans louder and he grunts. She was starving, but she didn't quite know how much until she tasted him. She turns her head so she can kiss him. There's so much passion in the kiss. Robins hand goes around to her front to circle her clit, setting up a rhythm. She could stay in this moment forever, wishes she was with Robin. _I hate you, why did you have to take so long to get here? *Oh god* We could've been perfect. We could've been happy._ She lets out a loud moan, "Ah, fuck me harder!" He goes harder and deeper. He leans down and kisses her neck "I love feeling you wrapped around me." He stares and she moans as he grunts. "Let go for me, Regina." He breathes in her ear. His fingers go faster on her clit and she screams out in pleasure. Too loud maybe? "I could fuck you forever."

She smiles, licking her lips. He pulls out of her and she turns around to face him. "Why couldn't I of met you first?" She wonders out loud and he smiles "It doesn't matter, we found each other now. He lifts her up and sits her on the counter, standing between her legs. She pushes at his shoulders, smiling "No, we can't. Not again. That's twice in one day, Robin." She bites her lips and gets off the counter. She looks up at him through her lashes "I wish you could come back to my room and sleep with me." He states and she looks down, she can't crawl back into bed with Graham after having the best sex of her life with his brother. But, then again, yes she could. He deserves it, he wouldn't even notice even left. He'll never notice her. She smirks, "I do too." She grabs his shirt and pulls him down to her level, kissing him she pulls away as she bites his lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
